1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to a crusher sleeve for use with a tool.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,189 and Re. 33,098 assigned to Burndy Corporation are directed to an explosively operated tool for connecting a tap or branch cable to a permanently installed main power cable. The connection between main cable and tap cable is established by means of a C-shaped sleeve joining the spaced tap and main cables and, by a wedge driven into the space between the cables within the C-shaped connector sleeve. Superior physical and electrical bonds are established by this method of connection.
The tool disclosed in the '189 patent drives a wedge into the C-shaped sleeve in the space between the main cable and the tap cable as the cable connection is established. The tool includes an anvil and power ram which engage the connector workpiece. The ram drives the connector wedge into final position. The tool uses an explosive powder charge which is ignited to generate sufficient force to drive the wedge into the sleeve between the main cable and the tap wire. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,189, the tool and cartridge have interrelated designs and modes of operation for safe operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,730 to Laney describes a similar powder activated tool. The tool includes a crusher sleeve on the ram that is adapted to be deformed if the tool accidentally discharges without a connector between the ram and anvil. The crusher sleeve merely comprises an annular ring which has limited deformation characteristics and kinetic energy absorption characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved crusher sleeve for use with a explosively operated tool.